Ceolizohr Raam
A proud and salacious demon, Ceolizohr Raam was once known as the Tormentor of the Pit. However, his affair with the demon Relinoch Loxe has led to his downfall. In more recent years, he was found by a mortal girl, Autumn. Finding herself trapped in Hell, Ceolizohr found it rather easy to coerce her into agreeing to a Blood Pact. While he promised to help avenge the death of her family, Ceolizohr was able to finally leave Hell alongside her. Going by the name Cole Riser, he aids his master and her colleagues, the Exorcists of Sparrow Company. With few friends and an even greater number of enemies, Cole has perhaps served more of a nuisance to his master than a boon, much to Autumn's ire. Personal Details Physical Description Cole has short, platinum blond hair. It is usually either kept shaggy and unkempt or slightly tousled. His eyes are slightly wide-set, and narrow. Cole has a pair of vibrant eyes, that seem to glow slightly like fire-light. His iris' are orange-red, with subtle flecks of gold. Cole has fairly thick lips, and his mouth is slightly downturned, though this is usually countered by his signature smirk. He has a thin, pointed nose that is slightly upturned at the tip. Cole has a fairly rectangular face, with a long, squared chin. Long and pointed ears protrude from either side of his head, angled upwards slightly. Each ear is adorned with several golden rings. Two gold spikes hang from his right ear, while a single spike and chain hang from his left. He has light skin that is speckled lightly by subtle freckles. Otherwise, his complexion is completely flawless. Standing at roughly 6'5" Cole can be a rather intimidating figure, were he to stand up straight. His posture is typically slouched or hunched over. He has an athletic build, with prominent muscular definition. Family Cole's father is a Fallen Angel named Ramiel. He resides in the city of Dis, and was once known as a Watcher before he fell. His mother, Demiess, is a powerful Succubus belonging to the Second Circle of Hell. Cole, being her favorite child, has always been welcomed in her abode. Demiess serves as lieutenant to Nias, who commands the Second Circle. Cole's half-sister, Vamiir, shares the same mother. Vamiir, also known as the Winter of Pandemonium, is a demon of the Second Circle like her mother. There has always been a fierce rivalry between the two siblings, though Cole seems to always have the advantage against his half-sister. Their animosity towards one another only grew when Cole attacked Vamiir in order to tear off her arm. During the same battle, he stole Vamiir's sword, which she had taken from her father. The sword, Winterthorn, is now in Cole's sole possession. Demiess has given birth to many progeny, though Cole does not personally know them all. The few that he is currently acquainted with are Vamiir, and the twins Pan and Loki. Pan and Loki, his younger half-siblings, have long served Cole as his Vassals. However, Cole is often quick to reprimand them, calling them his saboteurs rather than his servants. Were they not adored by his mother, he would have killed them many years ago. Personality Struggling with his identity, Cole is uncertain as to who he really is. He is so consumed by his desire to be loved and wanted by others, that he has manufactured a personality that he believes will be received well by those around him. Cole acts childish, eccentric and mischievous for most encounters. By all accounts, he appears to be a hot-headed oaf, one who delights in teasing and joking around. A clumsy man, incapable of achieving even the simplest of tasks or taking even the most dire of situations seriously. He seems indolent and arrogant, constantly boasting or trying to pass off work to another. Often delighting in flirtatious teasing, Cole is fearless in his endeavors. He will often try to woo a prospective lover through flattery. He makes little effort to hide his pursuit of carnal pleasures. Cole is not a stable lover, and his true nature will often be revealed before too long. He is needy and demanding, and rather jealous and protective over his quarry. However, once someone else comes along that attracts his attention, he is quick to move on in pursuit of more alluring prey. Despite any kindness he may exhibit, Cole is a demon and a tricky one at that. It is not entirely obvious that he is a demon who has spent guiltless eons torturing and subjugating others to heinous acts. At his core, he is cruel, insidious and cunning. He is very much an intelligent demon who enjoys outsmarting and toying with his victims. Cole's more sadistic nature becomes far more apparent during combat, as he is reckless and incredibly violent in his attacks. He is relentless, merciless and bloodthirsty. He likes to believe that the playful demeanor is but an act, a guise he puts on to fool those around him into a false sense of security. Despite what he may want to believe, there is still a part of him that yearns to do good. A small fraction of him, but undeniably present, part of him that seeks to be admired and adored. There are moments when his more angelic heritage comes to bare. He may be a demon, but there is goodness that exists within him. Cole merely struggles to decide who he wants to be, and his choices are oftentimes motivated by his selfishness. Backstory Cole began his life in the Second Circle of Hell. A cesspit of self-indulgent decadence and profane practices of carnal rituals. The young demon was raised among the succubi that lived there and discovered his love of torture while he "entertained" the countless souls found there. While residing in Carniventis, Cole became acquainted with his older half-sister, Vamiir. The two were always at ends with one another, competing constantly to see who was more powerful. Cole was taught many things in Carniventis, most notably the art of seduction and sex. He served much of his early years as an incubus, traveling to the mortal realm to ensnare young women and impregnate them in order to bolster the demon horde. As much as Cole enjoyed his life as an incubus, his ambitions pulled his attention elsewhere. The Tormentor A turning point in Cole's life was the moment he encountered the demon Relinoch Loxe. Both shared strong ambitions and were equally matched in pride, though Relinoch had the misfortune of being subjected to punishment for his past crimes. Relinoch was bound to servitude to a lieutenant of Carnieventis, Mara. Young Cole was all too easily enraptured by Relinoch's beauty and coquettish charm. It was difficult to spend any time with Relinoch, as Mara was wary of Cole's desire. Together with Relinoch, Cole plotted a way to liberate his latest infatuation from Mara's clutches. With Cole's help, Relinoch was able to gain his freedom. The two eventually grew to become something akin to lovers, something that was quite obviously Cole's intention in the first place. While Relinoch was playing a cruel game, Cole was all too eager to surrender everything to his new love. Cole found his way to the Eighth Circle of Hell, known as Malebolge. Becoming a Subjugator, Cole's new role was to punish the souls of sinners for their crimes in life. In Malebolge, he condemned both countless souls and his demon kin to indescribable torment. For this, he was granted the fitting title of "Tormentor of the Pit." Close to claiming command of the Eighth Circle for himself, Cole was set upon by Relinoch and a legion of demons. Cole was forced to abandon his prize after Relinoch's betrayal. Hoping to win him over, Cole was blind to the fact that Relinoch never loved him. Taking advantage of a stunned Cole, Relinoch kicked him through a window, to which Cole plummeted to the ground below. Once he woke, Cole found himself imprisoned in the castle's dungeon. There, he remained Relinoch's favorite subject to torture. The Shattered After Relinoch's betrayal, Cole was visited by a Witch that had been pulled into Hell. She was close to death, but through the forging of a Blood Pact, she still had a chance to survive. Introducing herself as Unari Sato, she provided Cole with an escape. Desperate to leave the fires of Hell behind him, Cole pleaded with her to take him on as her Familiar. Unari seemed uncertain at first, but she quickly accepted Cole's offer and forged a Pact with him. With Unari, Cole was able to regain some semblance of his former self. Unari spent years building Cole back up, molding him into someone like herself. She became a sort of matronly figure in Cole's life, and despite their heated confrontations, the two had grown to be nearly inseparable. Eventually, Unari sought to become a demon herself. With Cole's aid, she would become a Curse, eventually becoming the first lycanthrope. The process took many years and required the flesh of a living demon. Returning to Hell, Cole attacked his rival, Vamiir. He tore off her arm and stole her sword, Winterthorn. With his prize in hand, and the necessary ingredient gathered, Cole returned to Earth. Once the ritual was complete, and Unari was turned into a demon, their friendship began to deteriorate. The transformation did little to mend her broken psyche and proved to only intensify her warped desires. It was also revealed that Cole altered her memories of the past, erasing the trauma of losing both her husband and unborn child. With the truth revealed to her, things soured completely, and Cole was forced to abandon his Pact. Returning to Hell, Cole mostly kept to himself after returning to his him in the Second Circle. Recent Events Centuries passed, until another Witch appeared before Cole, seeking to make a Blood Pact. As his last involvement with a Witch ended horribly, Cole was reluctant to join forces with another mortal. However, something about this girl would not allow him to let her go. Autumn possessed far more power than she realized, and this intrigued Cole. He agreed to her terms, what he believed would be a simple act of exacting revenge. Returning to the mortal realm once more, Cole was tasked with finding a murderer. Things seemed to be going well, up until it became clear that they were pursuing something otherworldly. He was able to determine that they were hunting another demon and a powerful one at that. The trail ran cold after two years of searching. Even with his powers, Cole was unable to track down the demon that had murdered Autumn's family. With the contract remaining unfulfilled, Cole continues to be bound to Autumn as her Familiar. Abilities Demonic Powers Like many demons, Cole possesses increased strength, speed, and stamina when compared to mortals. As both his mother and father are high ranking demons, Cole is considered a demon of formidable prowess. Able to quickly heal wounds, and regenerate his health at an increased rate, Cole is incredibly durable. Due to his current contract with Autumn, Cole is able to teleport at whim, both on Earth and back to Hell. His elemental affinity is with fire, though his powers seem to be far more potent than his peers. He oftentimes cites that his element is Hellfire, stronger and more formidable than ordinary, mundane fire. As with other demons, Cole has heightened senses. He can see well in the dark, track down other demons, and hear exceptionally well. He is perceptive, more so than most mortals. With his mother being a succubus, Cole inherited her demonic magnetism. Other Information While he once called Malebolge his home, he has since returned to Carniventis and his mother's castle. There, he maintains a room that serves as a gallery for his collection of skulls. While the majority of his collection is that of animals and creatures, there is a small display of human-looking skulls. These remains, however, have been severely damaged, many of them appear to have been crushed. In his formative years, Cole was pressured into learning how to play classical instruments, so as to better entertain his mother and her countless guests. Cole is a highly skilled musician, being exceptionally talented when it comes to playing both the piano and the violin. Were pride not his defining sin, it would certainly be gluttony. Constantly snacking, Cole finds any excuse to eat. He is especially rude, both speaking and chewing with his mouth open. He also has a strange obsession with milk and foods that are created from milk such as cheese, ice cream or yogurt. Related to food, Cole enjoys his foods burned and cooked to a crisp. One of Cole's favorite hobbies is to steal sugar packets from the restaurants he visits. He also greatly enjoys reading and is an avid art enthusiast. His favorite foods include ice cream and tiramisu. Cole has a notable obsession with dairy products and is especially fond of cheeses and yogurts. Cole has been known to identify himself with a black ram. Suffering from Ornithophobia, Cole has a severe fear of crows. This phobia was born from Relinoch's association with the bird, and how Cole equates them to his betrayer and the trauma he endured. Category:Characters Category:Demons